


Плюшевый слон

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot
Summary: они понятия не имели, зачем Ханамия пригласил их на свидание с Киеши...





	Плюшевый слон

Ямазаки Хироши совершенно против воли вынужден был свидетельствовать конец света. Конец света происходил на окраине танцпола: облитые светом стробоскопа Киеши и Ханамия, намертво прилипнув друг к другу, неуклюже покачивались, имитируя колебания речных водорослей под водой.

— Почему я? — тоскливо спросил Ямазаки. — За что? Зачем Ханамии этот плюшевый слон с темным прошлым? Какого…

— Прекращай ныть, — Хара сунул ему в руку стопку. — Мы, в конце концов, на свидании.

— Надо же, вы тоже? — голосом Фурухаши глобальное потепление можно было обратить в пятый ледниковый период.

— Не-не, мы как вы. Приглашенные звезды. На их свидании, — Хара дернул подбородком в сторону танцпола. Там произошли изменения: если до этого Киеши вис на Ханамии, то теперь Ханамия вис на Киеши.

— Когда Ханамия обещал быть с нами откровенным, это — последнее, чего я от него ожидал, — Фурухаши поджал губы. — Как насчет тебя, Сето?

— Двойной эспрессо, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Сето, не открывая глаз, и сполз на диване пониже, уткнувшись Фурухаши куда-то в подмышку. Тот сначала застыл лицом, а потом, вздохнув, повернулся так, чтобы ему было удобнее.

Медляк все тянулся и тянулся. Диджей, кажется, тоже придремал за пультом. Лучи стробоскопа сменила пурга диско-шара. Киеши с Ханамией словно бы мутировали в единое стремное существо с черно-розовой серединой и двумя головами на разных уровнях.

— Еще чуть-чуть, и меня начнет тошнить сахарной ватой, — буркнул Ямазаки.

— Этого нельзя допустить! — Хара дернул его за прядь на затылке и вылил разноцветный шот прямо в распахнувшийся рот. — На закуску у нас есть благотворительная жвачка и, может быть, объяснения Ханамии. Когда-нибудь потом. Еще есть текила. Говорят, в нее иногда запихивают змей для вкуса. Интересно, если попросить Ханамию посыпаться солью, чтобы ее с него слизать, он согласится? Что?

На него смотрели все трое — даже Сето проснулся ради такого.

— Я тоже недоумеваю из-за этого сеанса эксгибиционизма, — Хара перестал улыбаться и сразу осунулся. — Что за демонстрация? Кто мы ему? 

— Чего мы хотим? — подхватил Сето, зевнув.

Ямазаки хрустнул костяшками, попав как раз в паузу после закончившегося наконец медляка.

— Мы хотим ответов!.. А хотим ли? — добавил Ямазаки.

Киеши и Ханамия шли с танцпола, взявшись за руки. На светлой футболке Киеши, быть может, розовой, переливалась золотыми пайетками надпись: «Я всегда такой». На умиротворенное лицо Ханамии было больно смотреть.

— Ну ладно он, — Ямазаки ткнул в Ханамию, когда они подошли. — К его закидонам я уже привык. Но ты-то, Киеши! Он же буквально своими руками тебя сломал. Больницы, реабилитация. Матч! Я думал, ваша тренерша нас с катаной подстережет после игры. Да его любой с моста в реку бы кинул, подвернись случай.

— Но вот он, живой, здоровый, Ямазаки-кун, — Киеши улыбнулся, положив руку Ханамии на плечо.

— Так это потому что мы с ним. 

— Я счастлив, что ему так повезло с друзьями. Макото, принести тебе водички?

— Ага. Спасибо, милый, — Ханамия проводил Киеши ласковой змеистой улыбкой и уселся в кресло, расслабленно сложив руки на животе. Пауза тянулась и тянулась.

— Купились, идиоты? — предложил Ямазаки жалким голосом.

— Устаревший прием, — поморщился Ханамия. — К тому же скомпрометированный. Я за поиски новых решений.

— Поэтому ты пригласил нас посмотреть на свое свидание? — Фурухаши со всем тщанием разгладил складочку на брюках.

— Просто я считаю, что продемонстрировать — проще всего, — Ханамия удобнее устроился в кресле. Его улыбка плавно превратилась в ухмылку, которая постепенно становилась все более гнусной. — Это Киеши я пригласил на свидание. А у нас с вами — собрание учредителей инвестиционного агентства, коллеги. Просто в необычном месте.

— Соу Ханамия, — улыбнулся Хара.

Ямазаки глянул в сторону бара: Киеши болтал с барменом и явно никуда не торопился.

— Если вкратце, я решил, что увлекаться механикой дела, которым занимаешься — хороший тон. Точно так же, как и проверка методов на себе. Таким образом, я проанализировал собственные инвестиции. И с этим как раз все было в порядке. Но! — Ханамия поднял палец. — Я подумал, что само понятие инвестиций можно расширить, включив в него весь спектр, например — вложение усилий и времени в какое-нибудь дело, инвестиции в будущее…

— У-у-у, кто-то упоролся, — снова влез Хара и замолчал под холодным взглядом Ханамии.

Он редко бывал таким: неподвижная угрожающая маска лица без улыбки, мрачные тени под глазами, давящий, пристальный взгляд.

— Я продолжу. Итак, инвестиции. Я составил список и все посчитал.

— Хотим ли мы это знать? — храбро спросил Ямазаки за всех.

— Киешшшши, — с Ханамии вдруг слетела эта его фальшивая личина напряженной невозмутимости. Он совершил стремительный гадючий бросок, почти столкнувшись лбом с Ямазаки. — Я, блин, спать нормально не мог из-за этого гада, прокручивал в голове постоянно-постоянно-постоянно весь этот… матч, — последнее слово Ханамия почти выплюнул в лицо Ямазаки. — Как он оставил меня в дураках! Как он меня… ограбил!

Ханамия почти шептал, но казалось, что он кричит. Его пальцы согнулись в когти, и он, сам того не замечая, скреб ими по подлокотникам.

— В общем, — прошипел Ханамия, — хочу все назад, все, что потратил. С процентами!

Он явно прилагал весомые усилия, чтобы успокоиться. Лицо его корчилось в попытке принять какое-то более приемлемое выражение.

— Ханамия, Киеши идет, — тихо предупредил его Ямазаки.

Ханамия заморгал, и на мгновение в нем проглянул робкий напуганный мальчик. После этого в его взгляде как будто что-то захлопнулось.

— Так, мы курить, — Ямазаки, чтобы встать, пришлось последовательно сбросить с колен перекинутые через них ноги Хары, пиджак Фурухаши и руку Сето, неизвестно когда успевшую тревожной тяжестью улечься ему на бедро. — Ты с нами, Фурухаши.

Тот недовольно сморщился, но спорить не стал. 

— Ку-рить, ку-рить, — Ямазаки настойчиво схватил Ханамию за рукав и поволок обоих в сторону выхода.

— А я поищу закусь, — Хара ужом скользнул мимо Киеши.

Тот проводил его растерянным взглядом:

— Но как же?..

— Кофе? — Сето приоткрыл глаз.

— А, вот, — Киеши, отставив высокий стакан с водой, двумя руками протянул ему чашечку, которая в его ладонях казалась миниатюрой из игрушечного набора.

— Продолжим. Так вам это все зачем? — Сето отхлебнул кофе.

Киеши осторожно сел, и из-за размаха его плеч спинка дивана начала казаться слишком узкой даже для троих. Сето поразился, как они помещались здесь вчетвером.

— Позвольте быть с вами откровенным, — Киеши обозначил поклон и на мгновение замолчал, переведя взгляд на кресло, в котором только что сидел Ханамия. Сето терпеливо ждал. — Вы знаете, если бы дело было только во мне… Я вполне мог и могу справиться с собственным прошлым. Как-то, знаете, свыкся с травмой, принял ее. Она теперь часть меня, а ненавидеть себя это… нелепо, что ли. 

Он взглянул на Сето, и тот кивнул, подтверждая, что внимательно слушает. Более подробные объяснения ему не требовались — он и так был в теме разговора.

— Ну а потом мы встретились с Ханамией… с Макото. Совершенно случайно. И я вдруг понял, что эта наша история его тревожит. Что на нем она тоже оставила свой след. Что для него это, пожалуй, тоже травма. И в общем, я решил, что рано закрыл этот вопрос. Если подумать, у меня на самом деле тоже осталась... обида? Печаль? Что-то такое, трудно определимое. Я же, знаете, не святой. И тогда я подумал, что мы можем помочь друг другу. Он изживет свою беду, а я — свою. Мне кажется, из этого может что-то получится.

— Он вам нравится, — цвет глаз Сето перекликался с кофейной гущей на дне его чашки.

— Да, очень, — Киеши смущенно улыбнулся, и Сето, помедлив, суховато улыбнулся в ответ.

Чуть позже Ямазаки, Сето, Хара и Фурухаши снова сидели на диванчике, прижавшись друг к другу. По стенам и мебельной обивке плыли световые снежинки, отражаясь в разнокалиберной толпе бокалов и стопок на столе.

— Ну, может, и ладно, — сказал Ямазаки с глубокой растерянностью в голосе. — Как-нибудь оно все срастется…

Ханамия и Киеши, намертво спаявшись, покачивались на танцполе в самом центре световой метели.


End file.
